From The Mixed-Up Files Of Principal Kelly
by Miss Puar
Summary: The Brotherhood sneaks a peek at their permanent records.
1. Is Nothing Sacred?

Disclaimer: Insert favorite disclaimer here.

Note: Now in chapters for convenience. Applause, applause.

  
  


FROM THE MIXED-UP FILES OF PRINCIPAL KELLY CHAPTER ONE

Fred Dukes, Tabitha Smith, and Todd Tolansky tiptoed down the long school corridors, holding flashlights. Pietro Maximoff kept darting back and forth, circling around them, and looking impatient. 

"There it is!" yelled Freddy.

"Shhh..." the others hissed..

"Sorry..." he said sheepishly, "Here, let me get the door." And with that, he pulled the door off its hinges. Everyone sighed.

Pietro grinned wickedly. "My-fellow-mutants." he said with a flourish, "May-I-present-Principal-Kelly's-office-in-all-its-glory."

"Check it out, yo." Toad pointed to a file cabinet labeled 'Confidential'.

"Excellent. Boom-Boom-do-your-stuff." Pietro commanded.

Tabby formed an energy bomb and placed it inside the keyhole. "3,2,1, Ignition!" she grinned as the bomb exploded, opening the drawer and revealing its contents.

Tap, tap. "Run for it! Women and freshmen first!" hollered Toad.

"Don't-sweat-it. It's-just-Lance." said Pietro.

"Hi, Lance!" Freddy waved.

Lance scowled. "H-h-hurry it up in th-there. My car's b-batteries are gonna run out." he pointed to the rusty Jeep that served as their getaway car.

"Someone has to be on guard duty." Tabby told him. "You should just chill out."

"Chill out? I'm f-freezing!" Lance complained.

"Hey, you're the one who volunteered to be lookout." Tabby stated matter-of-factly.

"I did NOT volunteer." Lance pouted. "You jerks m-made me!"

"That's-what-you-get-for-ditching-us-to-be-with-the-X-Geeks." Pietro glowered at him. "As-one-who's-been-demoted-to-the-ranks-of-'Goomba-Boy'-you-automatically-get-last-choice-for-assignments."

"Yeah, I get to be a Koopa now, yo." Toad's chest swelled with pride.

'It was a mistake to ever let them play Nintendo.' thought Lance, 'Now I'm going to be stuck here forever while they're doing who knows what to wreck Kelly's office and I don't get to have any fun'. Craving vandalism, he absentmindedly began kicking nearby objects until.. "Oh, shit! My Jeep!" he cried. In his rage he had made a large dent in the fender.


	2. The Return Home

FROM THE MIXED-UP FILES OF PRINCIPAL KELLY CHAPTER TWO

  
  


Thirty minutes later, the BoM had piled into Lance's Jeep. Pietro was carrying a stack of papers, Freddy was eating some snacks from the Teacher's Lounge, Tabby was fanning herself with a large amount of money, and Toad was playing with several potentially dangerous objects that had been confiscated from him earlier in the year. Lance was driving and muttering a few choice obscenities that the others chose to ignore.

"Man, what a haul!" Toad laughed as he held up his recovered booty.

"Yeah, they even had Boston Creme." Freddy's face was now covered in chocolate.

"And just look at this loot! C'mon, Rocky, take us to the mall!" Tabby pleaded.

"No." Lance flatly refused. "It's after midnight and besides, that money is for the bills."

"Spoilsport." she sulked.

"Relax-Tabby." Pietro had a devilish grin, "I've-already-taken-care-of-the-entertainment."

"Yay!" cheered Freddy, Tabby, and Toad.

Lance looked up at the stars. 'Help me.' he prayed.

"We're-home! We're-home! We're-home!" Pietro yelled.

"Please tell me you didn't let him have any coffee." Lance eyed Freddy suspiciously.

"Just a few sips.." Freddy confessed.

Lance began pounding his head on the steering wheel, which set off the horn. "Like my headache wasn't bad enough." he growled.

"Oh, another headache, Rocky? Poor baby." Tabby cooed.

"Yeah, I've got a headache! As a matter of fact, I got four of them!" he snapped.

"Don't be mean, Rocky! Look, you've made Toad cry." Tabby pointed to Toad, who had crocodile tears streaming down his face.

"He's faking it." said Lance.

"How'd you know?" Toad looked puzzled. He turned to Pietro. "You told me he was too stupid to figure it out, yo."

"PIETRO." Lance stomped his foot and started a little tremor.

"Forget-about-it-Lance. Whaddya-say-we-go-inside-and-take-a-breather-huh?" Pietro had put his arm around Lance's shoulder and was starting his 'Best Pals' routine.

"Yeah, come inside, Lance. I bet you're tired." Tabby said.

"And hungry." remarked Fred.

"And cold, yo." added Toad.

"Well...." Lance shivered slightly. "It is kinda cold."

"Attaboy! Last-one-inside-is-a-Goomba-Boy!" Pietro taunted playfully. The others followed, laughing delightedly.

Lance sighed. 'At least I'll keep my title', he thought.


	3. That's Entertainment!

FROM THE MIXED-UP FILES OF PRINCIPAL KELLY CHAPTER THREE

  
  


Lance opened the door amid cries of "Goomba Boy! Goomba Boy! Goomba Boy!".

"OK, OK, I'm the Goomba Boy." Lance yawned. "Now can I go to bed?"

"Bed? But the night is young!" protested Tabby.

"The clock says 2:19." Lance pointed to a wall clock.

"Gimme-a-boost-Fred." ordered Pietro. Freddy picked him up. Pietro grabbed the clock and proceeded to smash it into little pieces. "I-don't-see-any-clock." he laughed.

"Hey you're right? Where'd it go?" Freddy looked confused. 

Lance groaned. 'I could have stayed at Mutant Manor, but nooo! I had to go back here. Stupid Summers, if he wasn't such a loser..' his thoughts were interrupted by the Brotherhood.

"Yoo hoo, Rocky, is anybody in there?" Tabby asked.

"Forget it, yo. Sometimes I think that loser's got rocks in his head, er, hello Lance. How's it hanging, bro?" Toad smiled nervously because Lance had heard every word he'd said and was now proceeding to pound his fists together. "I was just fooling, yo, can't you take a joke?" Toad started to back away. 

Lance grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up into the air. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." he growled.

Toad tried to think of something that would save his life and in desperation he called out, "Yo! Fearless leader. What about that entertainment you promised?"

"Right-here! Brotherhood-members-I-give-you-your-permanent-records-courtesy-of-Principal-Kelly." Pietro announced triumphantly.

"Way to go!" cheered Lance.

"That's it Rocky, get into the spirit!" Tabby urged him on.

"Now we can have heat!" Lance pulled out his lighter, "Bonfire!"

"Jeez-Lance-what'd-you-do? Swap-brains-with-Freddy? We-have-to-read-them-first!" Pietro cried. Everyone, even Freddy, looked at Lance as if he were a moron.

Lance sighed. He knew when he was beaten. "Fine." he agreed. "First we read them. Then we burn them."

"Honestly, Rocky, you're no fun anymore. When did you become such a worrywart?" asked Tabby.

Freddy pulled out a notebook. "Exactly 2 months, 3 weeks, and 6 days ago." he replied.

"Yeah, I remember that. That was when he started drooling over Kitty, yo." said Toad.

Lance blushed furiously. "Just because you don't have dates doesn't mean that some of us don't have to make sure that nothing goes wrong between now and the school dance so they can actually go!" he said hotly. A faint rumble was heard

"Easy, tiger." said Tabby. "Destroying the roof isn't exactly staying out of trouble."

"Fine." Lance grumbled.

"C'mon, Pietro. I wanna see my record! Share the wealth, yo!" Toad was hopping up and down frantically.

"Wait-your-turn. We'll-lookit-yours-later." Pietro brushed Toad aside with a wave of his hand.

"Whose are we gonna start with?" asked Freddy.

"Why-the-great-Pietro-Maximoff-of-course." Pietro said simply.

"Of course." the others chorused.


	4. Pietro Maximoff, Monument To Perfection

FROM THE MIXED-UP FILES OF PRINCIPAL KELLY CHAPTER FOUR

  
  


"Gather-round-my-friends-for-the-traditional-'Reading-Of-The-Permanent-Records'-assembly-at-the-Brotherhood-of-Bayville-Boarding-House." Pietro declared while banging a mallet on the crooked table.

"Traditional? Since when?" scoffed Lance.

"Quiet-you." Pietro bonked him with the mallet. The others laughed. "And-now-without-further-ado-here-is-the-permanent-record-of-the-single-greatest-student-to-ever-grace-the-halls-of-Bayville-High-with-his-presence-that-marvelous-mutant-and-incredibly-fashionable-dresser-Pietro-Maximoff!" and with that he placed the file 'Maximoff, Pietro' on the table. Everyone held their breath with anticipation as he opened the folder. It read:

  
  


Name: Maximoff, Pietro

Hair: White

Eyes: Blue

Skin: Caucasian

Grade: Sophomore

Record: Mr. Maximoff is a rude, hyperactive, and impatient prankster. He has been assigned 39 days of detention this year, and has served only 2. In these past few months he has toilet-papered my car, poured itching powder in the shorts of one Evan Daniels, stolen my toupee, switched the labels on the chemistry bottles, set the clocks ahead 2 hours, pulled the fire alarm 4 times, insulted every teacher, raced through the hallways, gotten into 3 fist-fights with Evan Daniels, shut down our school's water supply, tarred and feathered Evan Daniels, and replaced the milk cartons and carrots with 'Jolt Cola' and 'Pixie Sticks'. He has been suspected of being involved with countless other crimes, which have yet to be confirmed.

  
  


"Can-you-believe-this?" said Pietro with disgust. "Who-does-Kelly-think-he's-fooling? My-hair-is-silver-not-white! And-I-got-in-4-fights-with-Daniels-and-he-didn't-even-mention-half-the-things-I've-done!"

"He did say he suspected you of 'countless other crimes', Pietro." Tabby reasoned.

"It's-not-the-same! I-demand-recognition-for-my-brilliant-schemes!" Pietro whined.

"What's a Caucasian?" wondered Freddy.

Toad shrugged. "Maybe it means mutation, yo?" he offered.

"Nah, it means white." answered Lance.

"My-skin-isn't-just-white! It's-soft-and-ivory-and-silky-smooth-because-I-moisturize-it-every-day-with-Aloe-and-Vitamin-E!" Pietro wailed.

"Maybe we should read another file." Tabby quickly suggested. She didn't feel like listening to another one of Pietro's tantrums.

Pietro perked up. "OK. Pick-a-number-from-one-to-a-hundred." he ordered.

"Why?" asked Freddy.

"To-see-who-goes-next. Now-c'mon-already. Pick-a-number!" Pietro was getting bored.

"14." said Tabby.

"87." said Lance.

"40." said Freddy.

"66." said Toad.

"The-answer-is-51." Pietro informed them.

"I wanted to go next!" Freddy bawled.

"You are going next!" Lance told him.

"Oh." Freddy smiled.

"And since it's Freddy's turn, I might as well head upstairs to.." Lance was cut off.

"Oh no, you don't!" laughed Tabby as she forced him back onto his chair.

Lance whimpered softly. He'd been beaten twice. Tabby had been right. The night was young.


	5. Ready For Freddy?

FROM THE MIXED-UP FILES OF PRINCIPAL KELLY CHAPTER 5

  
  


"Open it, open it, open it!" Freddy's eyes shown with an excitement usually reserved for holidays and All-You-Can-Eat Specials.

"Drumroll-please." requested Pietro. Tabby was only too happy to oblige as she picked up two spoons. "Coming-to-you-live-from-the-Brotherhood-is-the-permanent-record-of-our-own-Fred-Dukes-the-immovable-the-impenetrable-the-immense-Blob!" Pietro announced.

Freddy took a bow while Toad opened the folder. It read:

  
  


Name: Dukes, Frederick J.

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Skin: Caucasian

Grade: Junior

Record: Mr. Dukes is a hot-tempered glutton. He has been assigned 18 days of detention, so far he has served 5. Since he transferred here, he has stolen lunch money from 9 kids, destroyed 2 lockers, bullied the underclassmen, injured our star football player, cut classes, been caught eating in class, eaten my lunch, squished the snake in Science lab, defaced school property, and let the air out of the tires in my car. It has also come to my attention that he may have been involved in perpetrating other crimes along with the assistance of Mr. Todd Tolansky, Mr. Pietro Maximoff, Mr. Lance Alvers, and Miss Tabitha Smith.

"Hah! Mine-was-better!" Pietro jumped up on the table and began doing a victory dance.

"Pietro! That's the only table we got! You're gonna break it, so knock it off!" Lance yelled.

"Knock-it-off? You-got-it-Rockhead!" Pietro laughed gleefully as he began kicking the papers around.

"PIETRO! We weren't done with those!" Lance's voice shook with anger and so did the house.

"Watch it, Rocky! You don't want to end up as hot-tempered as 'Frederick' over there!" Tabitha giggled.

"Where, where?" Freddy looked around. "I don't see anyone."

"Oh, Freddy." Tabby shook her head in disbelief.

"Pick them up, Pietro. Now!" Lance barked.

Pietro knelt down on one knee. "At-your-service-my-liege." he replied as he raced around the room and came back in two seconds, a bundle of papers stacked neatly in his arms.

"Yo, what about me? I'm sick and tired of being ignored, I wanna go next!" Toad complained. Everyone ignored him.

"You irresponsible idiot! First you drag me out on some stupid quest to get permanent records, but you won't let me join in. I have to wait outside for hours in the snow.." Lance began.

"It-wasn't-hours." Pietro argued.

"Hours in the snow." Lance continued, "I'm probably gonna get a cold and miss my date with Kitty but does that matter to you guys? Of course not! You'd rather keep me all night with your silly little stunts. Then you wonder why I try to join the X-Geeks! Here we have a perfectly good chance to make a nice toasty fire and get some sleep before school but will we? Nope! Let's read the records! Who cares? We know what they're going to say. 'Those kids are bad news.. blah, blah, blah..' that's what they'll say. It's not like stealing them is going to change them. Hell, they'll be worse than ever now, and we'll probably get expelled, and do you think Kitty will date a drop-out? I don't think so!" Lance was now raving like a lunatic.

"Take-a-breath-before-you-pass-out." Pietro suggested.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Lance exploded.

"When is it my turn, yo? I wanna see my record!" Toad demanded but once again, no one heard him.

"So you see, 'Frederick' is your real name, Freddy is just a nickname we use." Tabby explained patiently.

"Fred..er..rick?" Freddy repeated slowly, as he attempted to understand what she'd said.

"You-really-need-to-learn-to-be-calm-and-in-control. Just-like-me." Pietro flashed his pearly whites.

"Calm? You? That's the most ridiculous thing I ever (achoo) heard. There, see? I knew this was a bad idea. Now Kitty's gonna end up taking that blue-furred freak to the dance because she's gonna want me to get some rest and feel better which I can't because I live with a bunch of morons who.." Lance's rant was interrupted by Toad's yelps.

"I WANNA GO NEXT, YO!" Toad screamed. Everyone stared at him. 

"Alright, Toady." said Tabby.

"Fine by me." said Lance.

"Be-my-guest." said Pietro

"Go ahead.." Freddy added, "That last one was a waste of time anyway. We didn't even read about one of us." Everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked innocently.


	6. Frogface's Folder

FROM THE MIXED UP FILES OF PRINCIPAL KELLY CHAPTER SIX

  
  


"By-popular-request-here-is-the-file-of-everyone's-favorite-frogface-Todd-the-Toad-Tolansky!" Pietro said by way of introduction.

Toad beamed. "That's more like it, yo. It's about time you guys smartened up and recognized my true leadership potential.." he boasted.

"Keep it up, creep, and we never listen to you again." snapped Tabby. She was annoyed because she had thought that it should have been HER turn.

"I'll be good." Toad said quietly as he looked down at the file. It read:

  
  


Name: Tolansky, Todd

Hair: Light brown

Eyes: Green

Skin: Caucasian

Grade: Freshman

Record: Todd has the worst hygiene of any child I've every met. His immature pranks don't often rival those of his friends, but they are annoying, nonetheless. He has been assigned 21 days of detention, so far he's served 10. His offenses include pickpocketing, throwing spitballs, sleeping in class, skipping school, tardiness, mouthing off, getting in fights, damaging school property, and filling my car with some sort of slime. Mr. Tolansky's crimes occur most often in the company of his friends, whom I find to be very bad influences.

  
  


"The-nerve-of-that-guy!" fumed Pietro, "He-cut-me-deep. Calling-me-a-bad-influence. I-have-rights! I-demand-my-attorney! I'll-sue-for-libel! He-can't-soil the-name-Maximoff-and-get-away-with-it. Once-Magneto-comes-back.."

"He's not coming back," drawled Lance, "They ditched us, remember? He and Mystique are long gone. I wish I was too. You dorks are driving me crazy."

"MAGNETO-WILL-COME-BACK!" Pietro hollered.

"This from Mr. Calm and Collected?" jeered Lance.

"Shut-up-Lance. Just-because-you're-too-stupid-to-realize-that-they're-still-out-there-doesn't-mean-they're-not! And-when-they-come-back-you're-gonna-be-the-first-to-know-just-ow-strong-they-really-are. It's- traitors-like-you-and-Rogue-give-the-Brotherhood-a-bad-name!" he yelled.

"The Brotherhood IS bad!" Lance countered, "And if I'm such a traitor then maybe I should leave for good!"

"NOOOOO!" wailed Freddy and he gave Lance a big bear hug. "I'm not about to lose my buddy to those X-Geeks!"

"Who can I go anywhere with you squeezing me? Put me down." Lance demanded.

"Promise you'll stay?" asked Freddy. 

"I promise. Now put me down." said Lance impatiently.

"OK." said Freddy. "But don't scare me like that again, Lance."

"I won't." Lance promised. His fingers were crossed.

"You-crossed-your-fingers-so-it-doesn't-count!" exclaimed Pietro.

"Well, I can't promise I won't scare him, because it's up to him whether he gets scared or not!" Lance retorted.

"Liar! You're-just-gonna-sneak-out-again-aren't-you?! Admit-it!" Pietro threatened.

"I admit you're a dork." Lance said. 

"That's-it!" yelled Pietro. He and Lance started to fight.

"Oh, for the love of.." said Tabby.

"Yo, that was the best file yet! Right guys?" Toad chattered excitedly.

"Whatever." Tabby sighed.

"What's up, yo?" Toad asked.

"Tweedledee and Tweedledum are at each other throats again." Tabby explained.

"Oh." Toad knew what that meant. 

"What do we do?" asked Freddy.

"Get some popcorn." Tabby said, "This could take awhile."

"Popcorn? Oh boy!" squealed Freddy as they left Lance and Pietro to their mutant melee.


	7. Fire In The Hole!

FROM THE MIXED UP FILES OF PRINCIPAL KELLY CHAPTER 7

Once again, the Brotherhood was gather around the table. Lance and Pietro were both looking particularly cross. Lance's right arm was in a make-shift sling and Pietro had a black eye. Both boys were covered in bruises.

"Lookit-what-you've-done. You've-chipped-one-of-my-perfect-teeth! Now-my-spectacular-smile-will-never-be-the-same!" Pietro lamented.

"So? You nearly wrenched my arm out of its socket!" Lance griped.

"Give-me-a-second-and-I'll-finish-the-job." snarled Pietro.

"I've still got one working arm!" Lance threatened.

"Cut it out, boys. You do this at least once a week. It's getting old." yawned Tabby.

"Maybe you're just tired. We could all go upstairs and have a nice nap." Lance suggested.

"Nice try, Rocky. But there's no way I'm going up without a peek at my record." Tabby said.

"OK. We read your record, and then we go straight to bed." Lance said dully.

"Aren't you curious about your record, Rocky?" asked Tabby with a smirk.

"No." Lance lied, "I'd rather sleep."

"Party pooper." she teased. 

"Ahem." Pietro stood up. "All-rise-for-the-reading-of-another-record. You-are-about-to-be-treated-to-the-tale-of-Miss-Tabitha-Smith-the-Brotherhood-Babe!"

"Hear, hear!" Toad cheered.

"Hear what?" asked Freddy.

"Never mind." they told him as they opened Tabby's file. It read:

  
  


Name: Smith, Tabitha

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Skin: Caucasian

Grade: Sophomore

Record: In her short stay here at Bayville High, Miss Tabitha Smith has already made her name as a troublemaker. She has been assigned 15 days of detention, and has yet to serve a single one. Her biggest crime was assisting in the theft of our fundraiser money. She has also snuck fireworks into school, cut classes, attempted to 'charm' the male teachers, refused to follow the Dress Code in Gym, sassed back at teachers and disciplinarians, destroyed a vending machine, broken into lockers, talked other students into skipping school with her, and soaped my car windshield. She is believed to have committed other crimes, but we lack evidence at this time.

  
  


"They-got-your-number-Tabby." Pietro said with a grin.

"Not quite. I didn't 'sneak fireworks', those were my energy bombs. And I didn't want any part of that fundraiser scheme, it just.. happened. I must admit I am a little disappointed at Blue, though. I thought he could keep a secret." Tabby sighed.

"You can't trust an X-Geek. 'Specially Blue Boy, yo." Toad snarled. He hated Kurt.

"Lay off the X-Geeks, Toad. Some of them are pretty cool." Lance had a dreamy, far-off expression in his eyes.

"Yeah-lay-off-Toad. Lancie-poo-doesn't-want-you-talking-bad-about-his-pretty-Kitty." Pietro taunted.

Lance looked at Pietro. "Maybe I should knock a tooth out this time," he mused.

Pietro gulped. "You-wouldn't!"

"Wanna bet?" sneered Lance.

"I'll-be-good." said Pietro quietly.

"You know what else would be good? Reading Rocky's record." Tabby said.

"Cool. Let's do it, yo!" Toad agreed.

"Yeah!" Freddy boomed. "It's gonna be great!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Lance.

"NO!" they yelled.

"Just thought I'd ask." Lance muttered.


	8. The Rockford Files

FROM THE MIXED UP FILES OF PRINCIPAL KELLY CHAPTER 8

  
  


All eyes were upon Lance. It was impossible to escape. "C'mon guys. School will start soon, I really wanna sleep." he begged.

"Resistance is futile, yo." Toad informed him.

"You cannot escape it. It is your destiny." added Tabby.

"We-have-much-to-discuss-my-young-Avalanche." said Pietro.

"Uh... run, Forrest, run?" Freddy suggested.

"No more TV for you guys. Not ever." Lance said.

"Oooh, I sense much fear in this one!" Tabby giggled.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Lance wondered.

"Shhh! It's time for the 'Rockford Files' yo!" Toad squealed with delight.

"Oh, goody." Lance said sarcastically.

"Attention." Pietro said loudly. "Last-and-definitely-least-I-give-you-the-permanent-record-of-our-resident-retard-that-lovesick-loon-Lance-Alvers."

"Thanks a lot." Lance groused. 

"My-pleasure." replied Pietro. They opened the folder. It read:

  
  


Name: Alvers, Lance

Hair: Dark brown

Eyes: Brown

Skin: Caucasian

Grade: Senior

Record: Mister Alvers is a rowdy rebel whose destructive behavior routinely interrupts class. He has been assigned 46 days of detention, but has served only 25. His is known to have defaced school property, stolen the school mascot, pelted staff with water balloons, made stink bombs, talked back to teachers, got in over a dozen fights with a Mister Scott Summers, stolen money, destroyed school property, smoked several times on schoolgrounds, and hot-wired my car. He is a shifty character whose background indicates that he was troublesome long before he transferred here, and is therefore beyond our help. 

  
  


"That's you all over, Rocky!" Tabby chuckled.

"It is NOT!" Lance argued.

"I-don't-know-guys. Do-you-think-we-can-trust-him? He-looks-pretty-shifty." Pietro snickered.

"I don't think so, yo. He's obviously way too troublesome." Toad laughed.

"He's beyond our help!" Tabby giggled.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Lance.

"Yo, he's definitely rowdy." Toad said.

"And-rebellious." Pietro agreed. At this, the room shook. 

"Destructive, too." added Freddy.

"WILL YOU LOSERS SHUT UP?" Lance bellowed.

"Looks-like-we-can-late-to-those-charge." said Pietro casually as he glanced at his watch. "School-started-ten-minutes-ago!"

"Wwwhhhaaattt?" Lance roared. "We spent all night looking at those pieces of paper?"

The others nodded. "Got-it-in-one." said Pietro.

"Dammit! Mr. Martin said if I was late one more time, I'd be in detention for a week! That means no dance, which means no Kitty, which means no way am I ever gonna forgive you!" Lance grabbed his backpack and stormed off the house. He hopped into his Jeep and turned the key in the ignition. He reached into his pocket, grabbed his cigarette and lit it. Then he pulled out the photo of Kitty he kept in the dashboard (he had a lot of photos of her, in various places). He looked at the photo and thought 'There's always next dance..' as he drove off towards school.

"He won't stay mad. He loves us." said Freddy. Everyone stared at him.

  
  


THE END

  
  


Author's Note: You guys asked for more stories, you got more. My longest fanfic yet AND it was completed in one day. I've either become a nice person or I've gone insane. I'm hoping it's insanity. Review and Respond. =^-^= 


End file.
